


instagram | mclennon

by thasboy



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, F/M, Instagram, M/M, McLennon, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasboy/pseuds/thasboy
Summary: @p.macca has requested to follow you.@p.macca sent you a message.@p.macca: ok but why are you so hot?-where paul pretends to be a girl so he can talk to john through instagram dms.





	1. prologue: one

**Author's Note:**

> [george/pattie/paul are all in the same grade here]

"stop staring at him, paul, you look like a creep."

"i wasn't staring at john."

"i didn't even say his name and you knew who i was talking about."

paul sighed to himself as he paced on the sidewalk next to george. the younger boy was looking at paul up and down as he got more annoyed with the clicks of his feet on the concrete ground.

"i think it's sweet." pattie stated cheerfully as she flashed a smile at paul.

"well, i think it's down right creepy." george said and shuddered for effect. paul rolled his eyes at him as he continued to look across the street at the elder boy.

john was oblivious to the younger boy staring at him across the road as he swept his bangs out of his eyes and laughed at something stuart probably said. paul felt his heart melt when john smiled, showing his pearly white teeth and the crinkling around his beautiful brown eyes.

"don't listen to him, paul. you guys are like a modern day romeo and juliet." pattie said as she came over and stood next to him. she put her hand on his back and rubbed it comfortably as the brown-haired boy's smile faltered.

"yeah, sure. except, he doesn't even know i exist." paul sighed dramatically as he turned to face them both, sadness was apparent in his eyes. he turned to look down at his rubber shoes that bounced the sun's reflection into his eyes.

"maybe you just need a little help." pattie suggested.

"how is any help going to be enough to get an instagram model to notice me. he probably has girls and guys lined up to be with him." the hazel-eyed boy whined.

"he's not a god you have to bow at the feet of, paul." george chimed in from where he was leaning against the school's metal fence.

even with john starting college and paul being only in sophomore year, he couldn't help but feel an personal connection to the older lad.

though he only had spoke to him once when he was a senior and asked paul for a pencil, he felt like he practically knew him through instagram.

john lennon was a 60s loving, music admiring, instagram model with almost 30,000 followers and paul was nobody. an outcast. he would have to have at least as many followers for john to actually notice him.

"yeah, why do social media influencers think they're all high and mighty." pattie agreed with george as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder so it was draping her back.

"they aren't, just attention seekers in my opinion." george continued smugly, looking to paul for a reaction but paul kept staring at his shoes, living in his own world.

"i think it would be fun to be famous, though. be a model. that sounds exciting." the younger girl smiled enthusiastically to no one but herself as her imagination played the fantasy in her head like her own movie she was the star of. she sighed as she thought about what it would be like to have fans and interviews like an actual celebrity. maybe cnn would do a documentary on her life's story someday.

"yeah, right. and i'll become the lead guitarist of a boy band." george snickered. paul could practically hear his eyes rolling in his head.

but the more paul thought about modeling, the more desperate he became.

then, an exceptional idea washed into his head like a hurricane.

his eyes widened as he turned to pattie, smiling to her as she grew even more confused.

"wait." paul paused for a second, gathering his thoughts together. pattie and george directed their attention to him, their eyes watching his every move.

"yeah?" george said as he waited for him to continue with whatever point he had just thought of.

"why don't we do that?" paul questioned curiously to his group of friends.

"why don't we do what?" pattie asked back.

"why don't we make you an instagram model, pattie." he smiled. "for god sakes, john did it. we could too."

"what are you saying, paul?" george inquired.

"well, i got my camera and pattie's got the right face for it. and it'd be fun." paul explained.

"oh paul, that sounds amazing. i'm in." pattie agreed, jumping up and down.

"uh uh, no way." george interrupted before the pair could finish their celebration.

"geo." pattie sighed, looking toward her boyfriend.

"no, pat, i don't want any guys leaving you thirsty comments. that's just gross."

"i can block them, geo."

"and what if you get mobbed in public."

"i doubt that would happen." paul retorted this time. "we live in liverpool, not los angeles."

george was quiet for a second as the gears in his head rotated against each other, his eyes darting between his two closest friends.

"i don't trust this."

"and then maybe..." paul began. "...i could maybe dm john once pattie gets famous and talk to him."

"paul, that's perfect." pattie smiled as she thought about it. she noticed a slight dilemma as she turned to paul, her smile shifting into a frown. "but he'll think your me, paul."

"you're right, but is that really a bad thing?" paul questioned.

"yeah um, i'm not having my girlfriend flirt with another guy even if it's you paul." george glared at him with an annoyed face.

"how else am i supposed to talk to him?"

"i don't know, dm him yourself?"

"he won't talk to me, george. "

"how do you know, paul?"

"because...i'm a guy and also i don't even have a hundred followers. pattie, she's perfect and he wouldn't be talking to pattie, he would be talking to me."

"but he would think he's talking to pattie. you always do this pa-"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"you always pull these stunts just to have your way."

"well, you're always a selfish prick."

"god, you're such a cryba-"

"boys." pattie spoke up from where she was standing and listening to the two argue. "it's my face, i can decide what i want it used for and if it's used to get paul a boyfriend, i'm fine with it. but you know what i'm not fine with? all of this goddamn arguing, it's like you're both five years old. act you're age."

paul and george just stood there, shocked at what pattie had just said. george looked back between the two of them, clearly mad at the older boy.

"you know what? whatever, live your stupid fantasy but just don't involve me in it, eh?" george said more calmly now, sitting back down against the metal fence.

and with the ring of the school bell, the group headed to their respected classes, wondering about the new plan they had set for their lives.

 

~


	2. prologue: two

"stu, you've got to be kidding me. come on, you wanker."

"it's not my fault you picked a train of all places to shoot this." stuart retorted out of breath as he jolted after the auburn-headed boy running through the crowd of people who looked busy.

with the soft blowing of the locomotive engines, john had successfully boarded the car, his photographer following after him.

the brown-eyed boy glanced around and found an emptier part of the car to sit at. when he found a seat with potentially good lighting the conductor spoke over an intercom.

"7:55 train from liverpool to blackpool now ready for take off." the speaker blared. john was confused if he was actually on a train because of how the conductor worded things like they were on a plane but ignored it and flipped on his black cap.

he smiled, feeling all of his confidence build up inside him.

"ready? we have to be quick, you saw the signs." stu stated, bringing out his canon handheld camera.

"yeah yeah. i know." john sneakily took out his pack of marlboros from his wool coat pocket.

"fuck." stu groaned in annoyance.

"what?"

"some suit just sat behind you, he's gonna be in the shot."

"it's fine, just leave it. or we can edit him out."

"you're right. just hurry with the cig."

john quickly took the white tobacco filled cylinder out of the pack and secretly lit it with his flick lighter. with his free hand, he adjusted his collar to give off the perfect amount of edge he needed. something that read that he didn't care enough while also caring too much.

his smile faltered to a half-smirk, lips showing no indication of a smile while also showing his confidence in full-effect.

the english boy puffed out some breaths of smoke as stuart smiled and snapped the photos perfectly. the art student really did have a talent for framing and getting the perfect aesthetic john desired.

after a few different poses and stolen glances from the other people on the train, stu put his camera down and smiled at the younger boy.

john licked his fingers to put out his bud before the attendants could catch the smoke that emitted from it. he got up and through away the evidence, heading back to his best friend.

"let me seem 'em, yeah?"

"here."

john took the camera from the blue-eyed boy and smiled. he pressed the arrows, looking over the photos that filled the screen.

"wow, stu, you actually make me look good."

"you always look good, john. i still don't get this weird fantasy you have though."

"hey, you're the one who edits them to look all 60s-like."

"i would edit them like regular instagram models do but nooo john wants the 60s. let's do the 60s." stu said sarcastically. he smirked at john who was gazing out the train window, now fumbling with the camera in his hands.

"just like the style. same way you like to look like you own a motorcyle and hang out in pubs."

"i'm a mysterious person, john. i just look the part."

"wow stu, you're so artsy." he chuckled and teased the older boy.

the rest of the train ride was a comfortable silence as john scrolled through his posts on his phone's personal feed.

"wait a sec." stuart said, turning back to face john.

"what is it?" john said curiously, biting his bottom lip and looking up from his phone.

"this girl. oh john, this is good."

"what girl?" john questioned, shifting over to the seat next to stu.

"this one." stu stated and shoved his iphone over to john.

"oh my god. she's-"

"i know." he smiled up to his best friend. "her name is pattie- and look at her feed."

john clicked out of the post stu had focused on and clicker her profile. he was overcame with pure electrifying shock. he expected something but it sure as hell wasn't this.

"it's all vintage themed like mine." john said quietly to himself rather than the boy sitting next to him.

"looks like you're not as unique as you thought." stu smirked at the boy who was still scrolling through the girl's posts.

"do you know her?" john said, prying his eyes away from the model's instagram.

"no. but from the buildings i saw, she's definitely from liverpool."

after a few more minutes passed, john handed the phone back to stu after he practically begged him to just look her up on his own phone. john agreed slowly and started to pick up his phone when the notifications on the lockscreen caught his eye.

"...hey what's her username again?"

"p.ma-"

"p.macca?" john finished before stu could read it out to him.

"yeah, why?" stu questioned curiously. john gave the phone a look that seemed like he was a caveman being introduced to electricity for the first time.

then, after a moment of suspense, john turned the phone screen so stu could read the notifs.

"i think she just dmed me."

~


	3. dm: one

tuesday 4/5/19 4:53 pm

p.macca: hi hi hi

johnlennonofficial: hi?

p.macca: ahjsfksdlg

johnlennonofficial: ??

p.macca: sorry i just didnt expect u to reply

johnlennonofficial: u didnt?

p.macca: not at all actually

johnlennonofficial: well surprise

johnlennonofficial: also ur kinda really cute

p.macca: omgmgm shush ur so hot

johnlennonofficial: oh well

johnlennonofficial: thanks ig

p.macca: gtg

p.macca: bye johnny

johnlennonofficial: johnny?

p.macca: yeah

johnlennonofficial: mm ok bye 

johnlennonofficial: ttyl ;))

 

[johnlennonofficial disconnected]


End file.
